The lost
by Fictiongirl232323
Summary: A new girl comes to the castle claiming to be related to the Queen. She has to adjust to a new life and new school. A certain princess is jealous when this girl gets all the boys including prince James's attention. What will happen? Rated T for safety
**Hey here is my second Sofia the First Story enjoy.**

 **Chapter 1 - The Encounter**

It was a normal day in the castle of the magical city of Enchancia the Queen and King were taking meetings and the Princesses and the prince are at school. Queen Miranda was looking down at Princess Sofia's throne and thinking when King Rowland II approached her

"Miranda dear are you ok?" He asked sitting in his throne next to hers

"Yes just thinking that's all Rollie." Miranda replied the meetings hade finished for the day and the kids will be back soon

Meanwhile approaching the village of Dunwitty

A girl with long blonde hair (which was put up in a pony tail) and blue eyes wearing a tatty dress and old shoes came out through the bushes of the forest on the edge of the village she ran through the village until she bumped into two familiar faces

"Ouch I'm sorry I didn't see you their." The girl said shyly

"No problem I'm Ruby this is Jade are you new here." Ruby spoke as she dusted of her dress she looked up and immediately recognized the girl

"No way it has been so long I thought you moved away with your dad." Jade yelled as she tackled the poor girl to the floor

"Hey Ruby and Jade looks like you two haven't changed in 5 years." The blonde girl laughed getting up

"So what you doing back?" Ruby asked

"My dad tortured me everyday when something didn't go right so I ran away and I was hoping I can move back in with my mum." She said sadly

"Well I can tell you where she is at this moment in time." Jade said jokingly

"REALLY! Where?" The girl aske excitedly

"The castle." Ruby and Jade said in unison

"ok how do I get up there?" The girl asked

"Easy go up there and say you request a meeting with the King and Queen." Ruby explained

"Thanks I will see you girls later." The girl said running off

She ran as fast as her legs could carry her until she reached the castle gates then two guards approached her

"Halt who are you and why are you here?" A Guard asked

"I'm here to request a meeting with King Rowland II and Queen Miranda I have a matter of up most urgency" The girl spoke confidently the guards took an arm of the girl each and lead her inside Baileywick stood at the door of the hall. One guard let go of the girl's arm and spoke to Baileywick he just nodded and opened the grand doors the King and Queen were sitting chatting away but looked up at Baileywick

"What is it Baileywick?" The king asked

"We have an important meeting from a village girl your Majesties." Baileywick spoke

"Well let her in then." Queen Miranda said happily

The Guards held the arms of the girl she kept her head down as she curtsied to the King and Queen the guards left and the girl spoke

"Good afternoon your highnesses."

"Pardon me young lady but what is your name?" Rowland asked

"My name is Sapphire Grandored I came here seeking some help." Sapphire said quietly

"Sapphire please can you look at us?" The Queen asked

The girl looked up and the Queen gasped the King looked confused as the Queen walked up to the villager

"Miranda what is it?" He asked still puzzled

"It couldn't be Sapphire is that you?" Miranda asked the girl

"It is mother." Sapphire said giving the Queen a hug Miranda returned the jesture and began to cry

Rowland looked stunned when she called her mother

"Oh my beautiful daughter it has been so long." Miranda said breaking the hug

"Miranda what is happening?" Rowland

"Rowland this is my eldest daughter Sapphire when my ex husband and I got divorced he said I wasn't allowed both children so he took Sapphire and I held onto Sofia since she was the youngest." Miranda explained

"My father and I moved into the woods and away from civilization so he never hade to look at my mum again I will never forget the look on Sofia's face when I left." Sapphire said hanging her head

"Um Sapphire what has happed to your arm and neck?" Miranda asked

"When something went wrong dad needed something to take his anger out on and I was the closest thing." Sapphire explained

"I hate that man well the main question is why are you here?" Miranda asked

"I was hoping I could find you in the village and you would take your daughter back but since your Queen it is asking for too much." Sapphire said looking down

Before Miranda could speak Rowland said something

"Non sense Sapphire their is plenty of room in the castle and you are Miranda's daughter which makes you my daughter if you move in if you like." Sapphires face turned into a smile as did her mothers

"Aw Rollie your so sweet thank you." Miranda said running up and giving him a hug

"I would love that dad already signed the paperwork handing my custardy over to you so all you have to do is sign it." Sapphire explained and with that her mother and her left the throne room to sign the paperwork

"Baileywick get a princes suite ready for Princess Sapphire." The King demanded the sound of flying horses was heard in the distance as Miranda and Sapphire entered the throne room

"Looks like the children are home why don't we greet them outside and Sapphire wait in here to surprise Sofia." Miranda said Rowland and Sapphire nodded. Rowland and Miranda left Sapphire on her own while she wondered what to say to her younger sister

The sound of kids came echoing through the corridors it grew louder and louder until three kids with their eyes shut entered

"Ok open kids." Miranda said and with that Sofia, James and Amber opened their eyes two faces where puzzled but Sofia burst into tears of Joy

"Hey Sofia." Sapphire said

"Mum is this real?" Sofia asked Miranda nodded and Sofia rushed up to Sapphire giving her a hug

"What is going on here?" Amber asked

"Yeah who is this girl?" James asked

"Kids as you know Sofia has a different birth father to you but what you don't know is a little secret we kept from you." Miranda started

"James, Amber meet my older sister Sapphire." Sofia introduced they just stared at her

"How is she related to you she is blonde?" Amber asked

"That is easy my birth dad is blonde my mother is brunette." Sofia explained

"Hello." Sapphire said nervously

"Kids since this is Miranda's daughter she will be crowned Princess tomorrow and will go with you to school and she will have a ball on Saturday." Rowland explained

"ANOTHER PRINCESS!" Amber yelled just to be scowled by her mum and dad

"Sapphire it has been years your so grown up." Sofia said

"Yes Sofia it has been 5 years since I left and look at you, you were only a toddler when I left you grew up beautiful my baby sis." Sapphire said

"Your highness the princess suite is ready." Baileywick said

"Follow me please Sapphire." Rowland said Sapphire nodded and went with him Sofia went with

"So what do you think?" Miranda asked James and Amber

"Sapphire is cool." James said

"Well I think she shouldn't be allowed to be princess after all her dad does have custardy of her." Amber said

"You need to get to know her." Miranda said "Now off to your rooms you have homework to do." the kids sighed and walked to their rooms

In Sapphire's New room

"WOW THIS IS MY ROOM!" Sapphire squealed

"Yes it is." Rowland said " Well I will let you two catch up."

"Thanks good night dad." Sofia said

"It is so good to see you little one." Sapphire said

"Same here well what do you think?" Sofia asked

"That I'm not ready to be a Princess." Sapphire joked

"I said that on my first day." Sofia laughed

" Well goodnight Sapphire and it is wonderful to see you sister." Sofia said kissing her forehead

"Goodnight baby sister." Sapphire said getting changed into her night gown

and going to sleep

 **Do you like this story if so leave a comment please**


End file.
